1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sports gloves used in the art of golf aids, more specifically gloves used to enhance and improve the golfer""s performance by assuring the proper grip on the golf club
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art gloves of this type have used a variety of different glove configurations to help achieve the proper grip on the golf club in the golfer""s hands. The grip is a critical aspect of the game to achieve optimum performance. In order to maximize the golfer""s grip on the club and to aid in the grip placement, a number of prior art patents have been cited, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,465,136, 3,278,944, 3,532,344, 3,848,874, 3,997,922, 4,590,625:4,665,565, 4,691,387, 5,028,050, 5,218,719, 5,232,225, 5,542,126, 5,511,246, 5,644,795.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,136 a golfer""s glove is described illustrating a number of sponge rubber or cellulose sponge inserts on the palm portion for gripping the club.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,944 a means for assisting in the teaching of golf is disclosed wherein a golf glove has three continuous strips secured to the back of the glove, each strip being of a distinct color. By viewing the colored strips, the golfer""s grip position can be analyzed before the club is swung.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,344 discloses a glove having a contact non-slip elements and grip areas on the fingertips and palm portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,874 is directed to a golf glove and system having indicia on the glove""s back and thumb portions to present a visual guide and sight line along the thumb as the golf club is gripped which then identifies that a proper grip has been achieved.
Referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,922, 4,590,625, 4,665,565 and 4,691,387, all disclose golf gloves having multiple gripping surfaces on the finger and palm portions in side-by-side transverse aligned relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,050 is directed to a golfer""s grip training device where portions of the gloves have fastening insert areas of corresponding hook and loop material on respective gloves for glove-to-glove inner engagement during the gripping process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,225 defines a golf glove having gripping tape inserts that form a tenuous bond when engaged on the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,126 illustrates an instructional hand glove wherein proper grip guides are indicated on the glove surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,248 discloses an anti-slip glove having thermoplastic polyethylene film panels on the key pressure points.
Applicant""s own prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,795 defines a golf glove and method of using same having a plurality of aligned inserts of contrasting material extending across the finger and palm portions with an extension portion along the palm.
An improvement on a single golf glove that helps position and maintains a correct grip on the golf club. The glove has tactual surface inserts that define a grip position across the glove fingers and extended palm portion for the golf club correct position. A separate club alignment indicator on the index finger completes the palm side club alignment. A plurality of grip determining markers on the backside of the glove across the knuckle area determine the proper rotational position of the hands in relation to the grip portion. A pair of independent contoured markers on the respective palm portion and adjacent thumb portion combine during the grip to indicate proper visual sight alignment for angular inclination of the grip relative to the user""s body.